This invention relates to an improved barrier assembly for enclosing a skylight well. More particularly, it relates to an improved barrier assembly that provides security from entry through the skylight, a thermal barrier between the skylight and the room, light intensity control and a decorative grill.
Skylights are commonly used in buildings to provide xe2x80x9cfreexe2x80x9d natural light for illuminating rooms within the building. Many skylights include a skylight frame and dome system mounted over a skylight well that is incorporated into the structure of the building and which opens into the room to be lighted. For many reasons, it is desirable to block or control the space within the skylight well. For example, for security reasons it is desirable to block physical access to the room through the opening of the light well to prevent unauthorized entry into the room. In addition, it is desirable to control light intensity and heat transfer into and out of the room through the skylight well, such as by reducing light and heat transfer through the skylight well into a room during hot summer months.
To address these concerns, previous skylight systems have utilized relatively complex and/or costly solutions. For example, many of these systems utilize actuating enclosure systems, complex motorized systems, louvered blind arrangements or heavy bars. In addition to being costly, these systems require professional installation and often are esthetically displeasing. Moreover, these systems are not designed for use with existing skylights with minimal modification to the skylight. Rather, the use of such systems typically requires replacing the existing skylight system entirely. Thus, these systems are not designed to work with the majority of existing skylights, which have a simple dome with a frame mounted in the roof over a ceiling light well incorporated into the roof structure.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved skylight well barrier that can provide security from entry through the skylight, a thermal barrier between the skylight and the room and a light intensity control, and is more aesthetically pleasing. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide such an apparatus.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a skylight well barrier that is relatively inexpensive and can easily be installed and used with an existing skylight without removing or modifying the skylight.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention as embodied and broadly described in this document, I have provided a barrier assembly for a skylight well opening in a ceiling surface. The barrier assembly includes a framework having a peripheral frame sized to circumscribe the light well opening, securing means for securing the framework in a position relative to the ceiling surface so that the peripheral frame circumscribes the light well opening, a grillwork adapted to mate with the framework in a closed position wherein the grillwork and framework define a panel space, a light-transmissive panel sized to fit within the panel space and fastener means for securing the grillwork to the framework in the closed position.
In one advantageous embodiment of the barrier assembly, the frame is substantially flat and includes a hinge member. The frame can be mounted to a ceiling structure with fastening hardware. The grillwork includes a grill panel, a peripheral member and a hinge member adapted to hingedly attach to the framework hinge member so that the grillwork and framework can be moved between an open position and the closed position. The grillwork is adapted to releasably attach to the framework in the closed position. The panel space is defined, at least in part, by a recess in the grillwork, which can be defined in part by a spacer disposed on the framework. The panel space also can be defined, at least in part, by a recess in the framework, which can be defined in part by a spacer disposed on the framework. When the barrier assembly is in the closed position, the light-transmissive panel is held in place between the framework and the grillwork. The fastener means can include threaded inserts secured in the framework, and the threaded inserts can be corrosion resistant. The framework and grillwork can have a corrosion-resistant finish. The light-transmissive panel can be comprised of a variably transparent plastic panel to function as a thermal barrier. The panel can have light reducing properties, such as a smoked-color, to control the intensity of the light entering the room.